stasfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom
Venom is a super-villain. History Brock originally worked at the Daily Bugle, he developed a rival of sorts in Peter Parker. New York super-villain rise During the Lizard's debut in New York, Eddie ease-dropped on Curt Connor's family and tried to learn as much as he could about the Lizard, hoping he'd be able to sell his information to Jameson. However, he was soon heard and shortly afterwards, caught by Spider-Man. As he begged and pleaded with the web-slinging superhero, he expressed discomfort in his capture and told the hero he couldn't leave him there, before having his mouth webbed shut. He remained there until later being freed after the Lizard was defeated by Spider-Man. He tried to convince J. Jonah Jameson that the Lizard and Curt Connors were one in the same, even daring to eat the Daily Bugle's latest newspaper if he were wrong. As the two opened the door, they saw Curt Connors and the rest of his family, happy and ready to answer any questions they had. With his plan ruined, J. Jonah Jameson asked if he'd like to eat the newspaper in front of him. As a revenge plan, Eddie Brock worked closely with Alistar Smythe and his father to create Spider Slayers, robots with the sole purpose of either imprisoning or killing Spider-Man. During one of their attacks on Spider-Man, Brock discussed the robots before being chastised by Alistar's father. When Spider-Man was finally captured, Eddie tried to delay his unmasking for the world, in both an effort to cement himself in their minds and to create suspense. Following the unmasking's revealing of Flash Thompson in the costume, Brock concluded that Spider-Man had to someone else. He was proven right as the real Spider-Man came and saved Flash Thompson from the Spider Slayer. Eddie's mistakes didn't end there, as he was scolded by J. Jonah Jameson for his outlandish assumptions. Jameson believed the man had lost his mind and was spiraling into craziness, something that would later be proven true. Regardless, Brock begged for his job, but was fired by a very angry Jameson. As he complained and continued to beg, he was dragged out of the building by an official. For his involvement in what ultimately resulted in the death of Alistar Smythe's father, he was placed on a hit list amongst others partially involved. One night, he was targeted by a Spider Slayer and ran from it, going down a street while doing so. Fortunately for him, Spider-Man was aware of Smythe's intended victims and planned on saving him. As he ran, he was picked up and swung to a sidewalk by Spider-Man. He complained about his involvement, questioning if Spider-Man just wouldn't stop until he ruined him. As Spider-Man destroyed the robot, Brock was fired for the destruction of the office of his newest job. Eddie insisted he had done it to him again and proclaimed that he would get Spider-Man if it was the last thing he did as he swung off. Eddie's revenge strategy to get Spider-Man back for his firing was to lie about Spider-Man being involved in the crashing of John Jameson's space shuttle during the latter's landing in New York, with the use of photos and a bargain for his job back from J. Jonah Jameson. Eddie succeeded and was able to get his job back. His lies angered Spider-Man, as he approached the man at work during one of his days at the Daily Bugle. Spider-Man grabbed him by the chest and insisted that he reveal the truth to everyone. Eddie continued to state the photos didn't lie and was present when Spider-Man eluded several authorities. Later that day, J. Jonah Jameson talked with his hospitalized son and concluded Spider-Man's earlier claim that an individual in a rhino costume was responsible for the crashing was correct. As a result, Brock was announced fired from the Daily Bugle again. Eddie didn't understand, asking Jameson why he wouldn't like using his stories for the sole purpose of making Spider-Man look bad. Jameson stated that while he disliked Spider-Man, he wouldn't jeopardize the integrity of the newspaper for his own personal gain. After being fired, Eddie became furious. He claimed to himself that Spider-Man had been responsible for his loss of his job, his reputation and even the recent cold he had started to acquire. As Brock walked to his apartment, he saw an eviction notice and became saddened over the loss of his own home. However, his moping wouldn't stop there, as an individual came up to him and asked him if his name was Eddie Brock. Brock said yes and was threatened by the individual, who identified their-self as Shocker. As Brock continued to have the Shocker impose himself on him, Spider-Man once again came to his aid and pushed the foe off of him. Despite his firing, Brock was not out of the picture yet. He listened in on a conversation between J. Jonah Jameson and others regarding the recent kidnapping of John and learned Spider-Man would be in attendance as he walked outside wearing a large coat. When Spider-Man battled the Shocker, Eddie jumped on the latter while he was holding Shocker and caused him to lose his grip. Spider-Man became angry and webbed him up, promising he would deal with him later as he lowered him to the bottom of the building. As Spider-Man struggled with and eventually defeated the Shocker, he noticed the symbiote had started to take control of his movements. With this revelation, Spider-Man started to hit himself against the bell located next to the balcony, as vibrations made the substance weak. However, the substance started to spill on Brock after Spider-Man left the scene and transformed him into Venom. Once fully consumed, he proclaimed that Spider-Man better enjoy his fame, while it lasted. Brock began to exercise aggressively after becoming one with the substance, all the while thinking of Spider-Man while lifting weights. He remembered several of his encounters with Spider-Man, such as when Spider-Man tied him to a pole after he fled from him during the Lizard's debut, when Eddie was fired from his first job after the Daily Bugle and shortly after Spider-Man saved him, his recollection that Spider-Man was responsible for all of his problems and the moment he lost his home because of him. Brock unsurprisingly reasoned with the symbiote, which had clouded his judgments and managed to convince him that it merely wanted to make Spider-Man successful. As he finished his last lifting, he turned over to a few pictures of Spider-Man he had hanging on his walls from newspapers. As he clutched one of the pictures, the symbiote engulfed his arm as he stated that he and the symbiote were one and transformed into Venom. He proclaimed that from that point on, he would be poison to Spider-Man and went over the origin of his name. As Eddie prepared to exact his revenge as Venom, he found Spider-Man being attacked by Rhino and Shocker. He grabbed the former by his horn and told the two to back off. He span Rhino around for a moment, before tossing him at Shocker. As Spider-Man emerged from his restraints after being bested, Brock gave him a lift up and tried to talk to him, revealing his knowledge of Peter's secret identity. Spider-Man grabbed his shirt and asked him what he said, Brock stated that he had become a different person than he once was. Brock morphed back into Venom as Peter's hand was taken by him. As Spider-Man tried to jump back to him after being thrown, Venom punched him in the face. He placed Peter in a headlock and told him he was wearing what he tried to destroy and referred to the symbiote as his hand-me-downs. Despite Spider-Man's reasoning that the costume wanted to take him over, Venom shoved him aside and ignored his pleas, stating that he and the costume were made for each other. As Peter continued to reason with him, Venom told Peter that the costume had made him much stronger and even explained the origins of the suit, asking him to think about what he had turned down. Just then, the symbiote took over. The symbiote stated it was sharing it's secrets and in-depth origins with Eddie Brock, webbing off and stating that it and Eddie were happy together. It insisted that Peter stop calling it by the name of Eddie Brock, instead saying that it's true identity was Venom. It continued this belief as it ran off. Personality Eddie Brock was one of the most unfortunate of New York, he was often fired from his jobs and sought out revenge against others for his misfortunes. Eddie believed others were always responsible for his mishaps in life, especially Spider-Man. As Spider-Man entered his life, he continued to experience mishaps. He would often make threats towards others for their involvement in his life, such as stating that he would get them or something of that nature. However, seldom did Brock actually go through, let alone, succeed in his goals of punishing others. Powers and abilities Relationships Enemies Through a combination of Eddie's personality and his life experiences, he has no known allies. Anyone considered one could only be so to them and others, as Eddie distinctively hated many he worked with, both professionally and as Venom after being engulfed by the symbiote. His life paved way for many of his greatest enemies, most usually trying to stop him from or for doing bad. Spider-Man J. Jonah Jameson Trivia Category:Individuals